Electra Kubaki
History A Sad Beginning Dracen was raised with his sister Electra and both had to live with a single parent, their mother Synestra who was greatly ill at the time. They both were taught how to fight with weapons, and because their mother taught the way of a Mage, they also learned spells. Dracen taught his baby sister Electra how to fight with a sword but she wasn't cut out for it and decided to use a staff instead. The thought of their father and who this person was caused them both to become sad and this brought depression into both of their lives. Eventually an incident broke out on Planet Genesis and so their mother returned to the planet only to find out the death of Dracen and Electra's adoptive grandparents. Synestra was highly upset about the matter seeing that they raised her. The 14 year old Dracen had ran away from Synestra and Electra, his eyes filled with tears because of the constant drama that continued to pop-up in his life. Training for His Sake Electra stayed with her mother and became stronger from practicing martial arts and fighting with a staff that was given to her by her mother. Eventually, Electra became able to wield a spear and her first spear was created by her mother's Magic. It is known as the Spear of Netheria in honor of her father, even though she didn't know him, she wanted to show her respects. Electra was determined to train harder and harder because she wanted to make her family proud and to find Dracen. She was taught Aetheria White Arts, Elemental Spells and created her own skills with her spear. Team Formation Electra trained in places with spiritual power and received power from the divines, unlike other people. While training one day she came across Kyoto and Nezo, mistakening them for the murderous Au'un that had taken her brother. Kyoto tried to explain that he was not a member but Electra wasn't in the mood to listen to him and so they fought. Electra had sent both of the young men into the mountain away from her shrine requesting that they never return but Kyoto and Nezo had came back and their Aether Rings created a mental link. They both combined their attacks and got Electra who was off guard but after the two landed a synchronized slash, Kyoto dropped his sword stating that the fight would bring injustice rather than help. Electra realized by his nature that he was not a member of the Au'un and asked who they were. The two explained to her that they were on a path of justice and Electra decided to join them, leaving her home Athal to move to Nesirra. She inherited her affinity from her mother Synestra and her father Vakai. She practiced both Aetheria White Arts and Netheria Black Arts using them both as spells and during combat with her spear. She is able to manipulate spells and place them into her spear. Personality Appearance Equipment Abilities Skills * Magic Skills ** Aetheria White Arts *** Divinity Rebirth: She charges a blue field under the target or ally, once the spell is casted a cross appears above the person with a sparkling light down onto them reviving them from the deal as well as healing their injuries or wounds. This spell can even revive people just from a single piece of ash. *** Twin Dragon Grand Saber: Synestra starts to cast a spell, a white and holy field appears under her, and once she casts the spell, Blue Twin Dragons appear creating a Typhoon by moving in a circular motion and crashes down exploding causing the area to be lit with Holy Flames, forming in the shape of a holy cross which then shuts off the opponent's ability to use any energy attacks or cast spells, for a 30 second period. *** White Dragon Storm: Electra causes a swarm of black fireballs to appear before his target, exploding once the touch the ground with Life-Force absorption hidden inside of each fireball, as lightning follows right behind the attack, sparking the area. ** Netheria Black Arts *** Hydranica's Glare: Electra uses the power of death-force within her eyes ad instantly kills anyone who makes direct contact while rending others unconscious. *** Life Disintegration: Electra creates an aurora around herself, reducing anything within the range of this aura to ash or to dust. Anyone that is caught in this, their body begins to slowly decay, until only bone remains. *** Black Dragon Storm: Electra causes a swarm of black fireballs to appear before the target, exploding once the touch the ground with Death-Force hidden inside of each fireball, as lightning follows right behind the attack, sparking the area. ** Spell-Casting Skills *** Ultra Solar Burst: Electra, casts a spell as a red field appears under her as she performs an incantation: "Flames of the Divine's..Reveal your light." while creating a giant ball of energy. This spell takes a while to cast since it is an advanced spell. A giant ball of energy begins to fly up and crash down with greater size, this time it has inextinguishable flames. The heat is capable of destroying a great amount of land. ** Ultimate Magic Arts Transformations Trivia Category:Female Characters